


Midnight confessions

by Tez_Megido



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humanstuck, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tez_Megido/pseuds/Tez_Megido
Summary: It was almost midnight, and Sollux Captor was sitting on a swing, in a park,the only light coming from a nearby street lamp. He wasn’t doing anything, he was just sitting there, alone, thinking, thinking about her.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Midnight confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 10:00 at night I'm sorry lmao

It was almost midnight, and Sollux Captor was sitting on a swing, in a park,the only light coming from a nearby street lamp. He wasn’t doing anything, he was just sitting there,alone, thinking, thinking about her. She was here with him almost a half an hour ago. Too bad she left before he could tell her. Fuck why did I think I would get the balls to tell her Sollux thought. 

Aradia Megido, Sollux’s oldest friend, probably the only person he’s ever truly cared about. Aradia Megido, a girl who gave no fucks about what people thought of her.Aradia Megido, the girl that brought a real human skull,she claimed was her grandmother, to show and tell in second grade. Aradia Megido, the girl Sollux had known since first grade,and who despite knowing who he truly was deep down, stayed with him. Aradia Megido, the girl Sollux Captor was head over fucking heels for, he wanted so bad to tell her how he felt, but he couldn’t, he was too much of a coward. 

Would she even reciprocate his feelings? Of course not she’s too good for me, I really don’t deserve her. Sollux had convinced himself she would never love him back. He had so many chances to tell her earlier. Like while They watched the sun set together on the playground equipment, when she let him braid the mess she called hair, or even when they were on the swings just talking, that would have been perfect. 

“FUCK” Sollux shouted. He wished he knew how to tell her. “You know what fuck it, she’s probably still awake I’ll go tell her right fucking now.” He stood up and started walking towards the sidewalk. “That’s a shitty dea I can’t just go knock on her door in the middle of the fucking night and dump all my shitty feelings on her.” He really didn’t know what to do. 

He started to walk to his car and as soon as he got in he banged his head on the steering wheel. “Fuck it, I’m gonna tell her.” Sollux started his car and started driving to Aradia’s place.when he got there he parked in her driveway, like he had done hundreds of times, and started walking to her deep blood red door.

Before he even got the chance to knock, it opened revealing a short girl in a sleeveless red silky nightgown that went past her knees but appeared to be in tatters at the bottom. 

“Sollux” she said breaking the silence. “Are you alright, did something happen”

“Ahh I’m uh I’m okay, nothing happened, I’m Sorry, I shouldn’t have come.” He practically mumbled that last part 

She laughed “I don’t think I caught that last part.” Her laugh, he loved her laugh it was so sweet and genuine. Fuck he’s getting distracted.

“ oh umm…well, AA…” he paused for a minute to think of something to say “I umm,” he never really was good with words or people for that matter. Computers are so much easier. “you know what fuck it” he said, probably louder than he needed to, as he moved towards the girl standing in her doorway.

He leaned down wrapping his hands around her head as he kissed her passionately, she had a slight smell of cinnamon to her, he could both feel and taste her cocoa lip balm. He was about to pull away when he felt her hands on his face keeping him there a little longer. When they finally pulled away Aradia spoke first 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted that.”

“Wait really?” Sollux was a little shocked. “I just assumed you secretly hated me.”

“Sollux…how long hav we known each other? Over two decades.” She was smiling “why would I stay with you this long if I secretly hated you.”

“I-um”

“Sollux I love you,”

“I love you too, Aradia,”

“So do you wanna come watch Pet Sematary with me?” She asked beaming 

“I’m pretty sure we’ve seen that one like a dozen times, but, of course” she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. the two of them got comfortable on Aradia’s couch, and spent the rest of the night old horror movies and cuddling.


End file.
